Chris Bergeron
Canada | birth_date = | birth_place = Wallaceburg, ON, CAN | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2000 }} Chris Bergeron (born November 28, 1970 in Wallaceburg, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey centre. Currently, he is the head coach of the Bowling Green Falcons hockey program of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association. Bergeron took over the job in 2010. Mougenel played seven seasons of professional ice hockey, including winning the 1994 Riley as a member of the Toledo Storm and the 1998 Levins Memorial Cup with the Columbus Cottonmouths. Playing career Collegiate career Bergeron began his collegiate career in 1989 with Miami University. Bergeron would appear in 36 games and score 5 goals and 6 assists in his freshman season. The following season, Bergeron slightly increased his output, scoring 9 goals and 3 assists in 26 games. Bergeron saw an explosion in production in his final two seasons at Miami, scoring 13 goals and 23 assists in 40 games in his junior season. Bergeron's best season at Miami came during his senior campaign, scoring 21 goals and accumulating 40 assists for a team best 61 points in 41 games. Professional career Bergeron began his professional ice hockey career in 1993 when he signed with the East Coast Hockey League's Toledo Storm. Bergeron made a major impact with Toledo, scoring ten goals and ten assists in his first 18 games with the club and earning a call-up to the American Hockey League's Adirondack Red Wings. Bergeron would score six goals and five assists in 41 games with Adirondack. Bergeron would return to Toledo in the midst of their Riley Cup title run and would score seven goals and three assists in five games as Toledo captured the Riley Cup. Before the start of the 1994–95 season, Bergeron signed with the Birmingham Bulls. Bergeron would score 21 goals and 38 assists in 53 games with Birmingham and was once again very impressive in the Riley Cup playoffs, scoring four goals and eight assists in seven playoff games, but Birmingham could not make it past 2nd round of the playoffs. Bergeron would also spend some time with the Cincinnati Cyclones of the International Hockey League, scoring one goal and three assists in 14 games with the club. In his third professional season, Bergeron would see play with many different teams, beginning the season with Birmingham, scoring 21 goals and 38 assists in 33 games while earning call-ups to Cincinnati (three goals, two assists in 25 games) and the American Hockey League's Carolina Monarchs (one assist in two games) before ending the season back in Toledo, finishing with three goals and two assists in six regular season games and three goals and eight assists in ten playoff games as Toledo reached the Riley Cup semifinals. The following season, Bergeron would return to Toledo for a short time, scoring six goals and nine assists in his first nine games earning him a two call ups to the IHL's Las Vegas Thunder, where he'd score one assist in three games and a third stint with Cincinnati, where he'd score seven goals and 18 assists in 62 games. In 1997–98, Bergeron would see his most productive professional season as he signed with the Central Hockey League's Columbus Cottonmouths, scoring 65 goals and 54 assists in 65 games and six goals and five assists in 12 playoff games as Columbus won the Levin's Memorial Cup. Bergeron would also see play with the Cincinnati Cyclones for the fourth time, scoring one goal in six games with the club. In his penultimate season, Bergeron signed with the United Hockey League's Port Huron Border Cats, scoring 26 goals and 43 assists in 53 games and three goals and one assist in seven playoff games with Port Huron. Bergeron would also play one game with Cincinnati (his fifth stint with the team) and would score an assist in his only game with the squad. Bergeron would end his professional career in 2000, scoring six goals and six assists in 13 games and two goals and four assists in six playoff games with Port Huron. During the 1994 offseason, Bergeron played for the Buffalo Stampede of Roller Hockey International, scoring 19 goals and 34 assists in 20 games in his only season in roller hockey. International career Bergeron was a member of the Canadian national junior hockey team that won the gold medal at the 1993 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Bergeron would make four appearances during the tournament scoring one goal and one assist. Coaching career Early coaching positions Following the completion of his professional career, Bergeron joined Enrico Blasi's staff at their alma matter, Miami University, in 2000 as an assistant. Bergeron was seen as a major contributor to the program's turnaround from cellar dweller to national title contender. Bowling Green Bergeron would receive his first head coaching opportunity when he was hired by Bowling Green State University to become the program's seventh head coach in April 2010. Bergeron replaced Dennis Williams who had spent the 2009–10 season as Bowling Green's interim head coach. In May 2010 Bergeron announced he had hired Ty Eigner and Barry Schutte to be assistants for the upcoming season. Eigner had played at Bowling Green from 1988–93 and had previously been the associate head coach at Eden Prairie High School in Eden Prairie, Minnesota. Schutte had played at Miami a year following the completion of Bergeron's career at the school and had previously served as a volunteer assistant for Miami's varsity program, head coach of the school's club hockey team and was the director of Goggin Ice Arena in Oxford. References External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Bowling Green Falcons coaches Category:Birmingham Bulls (ECHL) players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Columbus Cottonmouths players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Miami RedHawks players Category:Port Huron Border Cats players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team